


Cenere alla Cenere

by Ljn



Series: Cenere alla Cenere [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljn/pseuds/Ljn
Summary: - Ripeti.- Ho detto che starà con noi fino al ritorno di Sakura-chan.- Un’altra volta.- Teme …- Un’altra volta, Dobe, perché sono sicuro di non aver capito bene. Perché sono sicuro che tu non avresti mai osato dire che quella cosa starà con noi per quattro giorni.- Non è una “cosa”, stronzo. E starà con noi per un paio di settimane, non quattro giorni.





	Cenere alla Cenere

**_Cenere alla Cenere_ **

 

\- Ripeti.

\- Ho detto che starà con noi fino al ritorno di Sakura-chan.

\- Un’altra volta.

\- Teme …

\- Un’altra volta, Dobe, perché sono sicuro di non aver capito bene. Perché sono _sicuro_ che tu non avresti mai osato dire che quella _cosa_ starà con noi per quattro giorni.

\- Non è una “cosa”, stronzo. E starà con noi per un paio di settimane, non quattro giorni.

Sasuke a quella _lieta_ notizia socchiuse gli occhi e, attentamente, per non rischiare di ringhiare attraverso le sillabe, sibilò una verità apparentemente troppo complicata per il cervello da idiota che risiedeva nel cranio del biondo, scemo fino all’ultima cellula, all’altro capo del tavolo - Il pervertito torna tra quattro giorni.

\- Lui, sì. Sakura no. E lei mi ha detto che non si fida a lasciarla a Kakashi-sensei senza una supervisione. E dato che io sono d’accordo con lei, la terremo noi.

\- È Kakashi che ci va a letto. Non noi.

Naruto poggiò sul tavolo con un po’ troppa forza il coltello con cui stava tagliando la carne per la loro cena  - NON … ricordarmelo, vuoi? L’idea mi urta ancora.

\- Resta il fatto che è … non starai mica sognando ancora di portare quella piattola rosa a letto, spero.

\- TEME! Sakura-chan non è … Io NON SOGNO di portarmela … Oh Kamisama! Sakura-chan io la volevo _sposare,_ Teme! Non farci s …

\- E ti pare che significhi cosa, sposarsi? È un modo pratico per avere qualcosa nel letto da scopare, senza dover andare a scegliersela in un bar. Comunque il fatto resta. Tu “sogni” al presente di non portartela a letto. NA-RU-TO c’è qualcosa che devi dirmi? Perché non vorrei rovinarmi il divertimento uccidendoti solo una volta, in questo caso.

\- SA-SU-bo-KÈ*, hai dimenticato che ho detto che non lo facc … perché stiamo parlando di questo? Il punto è che lei viene a casa con noi. Punto. Ah, e poi devi solo provarci, Teme! Vedrai come il tuo culo ti sarà grato, per i calci che riceverai!

Decise regalmente di ignorarlo. Come se sarebbe stato l’unico a prendere dei calci, se avessero ripreso col loro vecchio giochetto di “ammazzarello”. Tz. - E chi lo avrebbe deciso? Perché a me non pare proprio che il proprietario della casa in cui abiti a sbafo ne abbia sentito parlare, prima di oggi.

Il suo opponente arancio-zucca-vuota lo incenerì. – Il _proprietario_ della casa in cui abito mi ha _chiesto_ di abitarci con lui, se il ricordo ti sfugge, _Teme_. E quindi ho diritto di invitare in detta casa chi cavolo voglio. _Hai*_ rimarrà con noi per le prossime due settimane, e _tu_ ti comporterai in maniera civile sia con lei che con Sakura-chan, quando verrà a portarcela domani.

Un elegante sopracciglio si arcuò, disdegnoso. – Chiesto? Non ricordo nessuna domanda. Ricordo solo un tizio scemo e biondo che si è presentato un giorno alla mia porta con una scatola tra le braccia e un sorriso stupido in faccia. E quella cosa non entrerà in casa.

\- Il tizio INTELLIGENTE e biondo si è presentato qui con la scatola perché un cretino arrogante e moro la settimana prima aveva detto che era inutile che detto tizio AFFASCINANTE pagasse l’affitto di un posto in cui praticamente non stava mai, dato che il tizio TALENTUOSO in questione il suo tempo lo passava QUI con lo stronzo con un bastone nel culo perché questi si sentiva solo senza di lui.

\- Solo perché mentre ero ubriaco ho detto qualcosa di vagamente somigliante ad una accettazione del fatto che la tua stupidità impestasse casa mia, non significa che intendessi invitarti a farlo ancora più spesso.

\- Quel che vuoi, Teme. Ma Hai rimarrà con noi per le prossime due settimane. Che tu lo voglia oppure no.

\- Quella strega mi odia.

\- Quella stre … Quella gattina ti adora. E lo sai. Ogni volta che riesco a trascinarti da Sakura-chan, lei ti si appallottola in grembo e fa le fusa manco fossi un tappeto di erba gatta.

\- Appunto. Non la voglio in casa mia. Lascia il pelo dappertutto e puzza. Non ho intenzione di dover cambiare i tatami di casa solo perché tu sei così scemo da promettere asilo ad una palla di pelo e bava. Tu sei già abbastanza. Dì a Sakura di portarla dal veterinario e lasciarcela per il tempo che le serve. O di sopprimerla. O di portarsela dietro. O di affidarla a qualcun altro che trova carini quegli artigli e quei germi felini.

\- … Teme. Sopprimerla? Non credi sia un po’ troppo anche per te, suggerirlo?

\- No.

Naruto sospirò. – Beh, pazienza. Comunque Sakura-chan porterà la piccola qui, e qui resterà per tutto il tempo che serve.

\- Allora io potrei non resistere alla tentazione di cucinarti uno sformato di gatto. Lo avete pensato, questo, voi due teste di rapa?

\- Non lo farai.

\- Ooh? E come puoi esserne così sicuro?

\- Perché ti ho accompagnato al mercato, Uru-Sas’ke*.

\- Che è, questa? La giornata del neologismo senza senso?

\- Sai perfettamente che non metteresti mai un animale che detesti dentro una delle tue amate pentole.

\- … Questa sarebbe la motivazione per cui non potrei farlo, secondo te? Ne parli come se avessi una qualche ossessione per le pentole. Posso sempre comprarne una di nuova, se proprio non sopporto l’idea di averci cucinato dentro quella cosa bavosa e sporca. Oppure potrei sempre affumicarla fuori e fartela mangiare alla prossima missione. Anche se non vedo sinceramente dove sia il problema: la palla di pelo non è molto diversa da un coniglio di allevamento.

\- Tu hai una ossessione per tutto, Teme. È un fatto che ho accettato da anni. Sei ossessionato dal modo in cui tagliano la carne i macellai, da come hanno trattato la frutta i fruttivendoli, da quanto tempo è morta la verdura che mi costringi ad ingerire. Per non parlare di pulizie della casa e lavanderia e chi più ne ha più ne metta. E stiamo considerando solo le tue ossessioni casalinghe, né, le altre neppure mi metto a contarle.

\- Il fatto che io sia un essere umano adulto e igienicamente responsabile, a differenza tua, non significa che io abbia ossessioni di sorta, Dobe. Significa solamente che sono capace di uno stile di vita intelligente e sano.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hai. Se Google traduttore ha ragione, significa “Cenere”. Da qui il titolo ^^  
> *Sa-su-bokè. Cito: The word "boke", pronounced "bok-ay", and usually written ぼけ or ボケ, has a number of different meanings. It can mean stupid, unaware, or clueless. [ http://www.sljfaq.org/afaq/boke.html ] ... Avrei pure un link a wiki, ma eviterò. Sappiate comunque che l’insulto viene non dalle mie ricerche (che sono venute dopo) ma dalla visione di D.gray-man, che è una vera enciclopedia di appellativi gentili. Qui mi sono limitata a controllare che i miei ricordi offuscati fossero abbastanza chiari da non essere … bokè? E sì, ho aggiunto l’accento per dare più enfasi (U.U)  
> *Uru-Sas’ke: Urusai Sasuke. Sasuke (…) lo “Schizzinoso”. O almeno così parla sempre il mio dizionario elettronico preferito. Anche se ho ricordi di personaggi in anime (sempre DGM, per la cronaca e la maggior parte) che dicono “Urusai”e “Damarè” come fossero la stessa cosa (sta’ zitto, sempre per la cronaca) ma sicuramente sbaglio io.


End file.
